


You Shall Be Queen

by DreamingParadise14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cinderella(2015) AU, Ed and Em are actually nice stepsiblings/cousins, Eventual Romance, F/F, I work on this when I feel like it, Inspiration Work, Let's pretend the Nocedas are Royalty, Medieval AU, Odalia is Amity's aunt in this AU, Slow Updates, fastburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: [2015 Cinderella AU that nobody asked for]When she was eight years old, her mother passed away. Before she died, Amity made a promise to always have courage, and be kind, no matter what happens.At seventeen, her father died during one of his travels. Life at home became hell, she was reduced to scullery servant rather than sister or a daughter. But despite her current circumstances, she refuses to give them the satisfaction of being brought down, keeping her promise to her mother.Despite a rough first meeting, her eventual kindness is reflected onto a dashing stranger she met in the woods and invitation is sent out to all the families in the Kingdom. Things are soon going to become a whole lot better for herself, and her kingdom. But, bad things have to happen before good things can.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Dixie, you already have 3 ongoing RWBY fanfics. You should make a Lumity fanfic for New Year's!  
> Okay!<  
> Seriously though. This will be a fanfic I work on when I have inspiration.  
> If people like this enough, I'll turn it into a full story. This is just me testing the grounds, first.  
> Summary may change.

Bright blue skies with only the mist of clouds linger high above the lush green meadows below, wild evergreen trees cast beautiful, patchy shadows down upon the tall grass while people stroll through the grassland, stopping to collect herbs and/or flowers for the mansion just through the gap of the trees.

A family of three is resting beneath a large maple, a floral blanket spread out beneath them in the relaxing shade. A blonde woman with golden eyes, wearing a white sundress, sits mostly beneath the shade, a happy smile on her face as she watches the other two. 

A man with a groomed, auburn beard and matching, sleek hair sits across from her. He wears a comfortable beige suit and a yellow hat to match his wife’s. He, too, wears a cheerful expression on his face. 

In the hand sewn basket in front of them, lay a small child with hair just as dark as her fathers, and bright golden eyes to match her mother’s. She wasn’t quite two years old yet, but she was already full of life. Laughter rings out through the meadows and the household’s staff all turn to them as the father stands to his feet with the child in his arms. Smiles come to everyone’s faces as the man spins her around before falsely tripping over his own feet and landing in his wife’s lap, holding the giggling child above him.

“Ah, my darling!” The blonde woman says adoringly as she takes the child from him, lifting her up as she stands to her feet. “Though you have no title, no crown, no castle…  _ You  _ are a little princess.” She smiles as she rests her back in her husband’s arms.

Although they were not royalty, the little family was just as happy as they could be with their own kingdom whose borders were the house and the meadow at the forest’s edge. 

“Well, that makes you a queen, my dear.” The bearded man laughs as he takes the woman’s hand, holding the child with one arm, and leading his wife away from the maple tree. He nods politely to a passing woman as she heads to gather up the family’s belongings.

“I am no queen, Alador.” She chuckles with a shake of her head, “Despite having married a nobleman, I am still a woman from a middle-class family with no dowry.” She lets out a pleasant hum, “My family always wanted for my sister and I to marry a man of higher class, but once I did, they were not too pleased with it as you travel so often.”

Alador chuckles, reminiscing the time his wife spoke of. “To this day, they still do not approve.” He comments as they step from soft grass to the pebbled ground leading towards their mansion. The mansion belonged to Alador’s family as his wife’s no longer wished to have anything to do with them.

“How unfortunate, but I believe they will never be satisfied unless they choose my spouse. Odalia bent to their every will and believed that she was superior because she was Father’s favorite, but nobody deserves to be in an unloving marriage... ” The young woman says with sympathy as Alador sets the child down, placing a hand on her back to steady her as she stabilizes herself on her own little feet, “Odalia is not so bad, though… Did she not belong to you, my sister would have loved to meet our little Amity.” 

“Perhaps one day.” Alador agrees.  


* * *

Months turn into years, and eventually their little girl is eight years old. Their environment remains just as happy and bright as the day she was born, and today was an especially happy day. Her father will be home any minute now! 

The leaves crunch beneath her shoes as she runs through the garden, carrying a small basket of white and yellow flowers inside. Hopping over the steps ascending to the garden, she nearly lands on the tail of a resting goose. “My apologies, Mr. Goose!” She expresses her regret with an apologetic smile towards the retreating goose.

When he doesn’t acknowledge her, she continues her path towards her mother, who is bending down and picking tomatoes. As she approaches, her mother flashes her a warm smile. “Amity! Where were you?” She asks with a playfully scolding voice. Before Amity can respond, the woman’s golden eyes fix on the flowers sticking out of her basket. “Were you in the flower garden again?”

“I’m sorry, Mother.” Amity apologizes as she removes a single flower from the basket. “Father is coming home today! He loves wildflowers, so I picked him some!”

Her mother feigns shock, “Darling, children usually pick flowers for their mother! I am hurt!”

Amity laughs and hands the golden flower over to her mother. “Don’t worry, Mother! I got one for you, too! The rest are for Father.”

The woman gasps and tenderly takes the flower from the child, twirling it in her fingers as she examines it. “Did you know this is called a  _ Zizia Aurea _ ? Most people call it a Golden Alexander.” 

Amity smiles, “I like  _ Zizia Aurea  _ better! It sounds… Magical!”

“Indeed it does, dear.” Her mother chuckles and sets the flower aside, “So, you still believe in  _ magic _ ?” She asks with a knowing glint in her eyes. 

“Of course!” The child answers happily, but her smile fades a little bit as she looks over her mother. “You believe in  _ magic _ , don’t you…?” The woman answers her with a quiet smile and before she can say anything, the clatter of hooves against the ground catches their attention and a bright grin forms on Amity’s face. “It’s Father! He’s here!”

The girl breaks away from her mother’s embrace and runs up the cobbled roadway, heading towards the arriving carriage at the front of their house.

“Father!”

The bearded man catches sight of her and his stoic expression quickly turns into one of joy, he pulls the horses to a stop and barely has time to step off of the wagon when Amity tackled him into a hug. 

He greets her with a hug of his own. “Hey, little Princess!” Alador kneels down to her level and removes a box from his jacket pocket, “I’ve got something for you. Open it!” 

Amity obliges and takes the golden key from him, unlocking the box and jerking away in surprise when the lid flung open to reveal a blue pop-up butterfly. “We call this a  _ Papillion _ .”

“ _ Papillion _ ?” She asks in awe as she takes the box, “A little, blue butterfly… It’s perfect!”

Alador nods and stands back up, “Care to dance?” He asks as she sets the box on the side of the fountain, taking her father’s hands and stepping onto his polished shoes. The man feigns a pained shout and Amity just laughs, seeing right through his little trick. “Not falling for that one anymore, eh? Okay.” As they begin to move to an upbeat, imaginary rhythm, she catches a glimpse of her mother watching them from the entry of their house, a warm smile on her face as they dance. 

Everything is perfect…

But, unfortunately every happy household must experience grief…  


* * *

_ “Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly, _ _  
_ _ “Lavender’s green, _ _  
_ _ “When I am king, dilly, dilly, _ _  
_ _ You shall be queen.” _

The sun has already gone down and the bright sun has been replaced by several twinkling stars with the light of the moon shining through the treetops. 

_  
_ _ “Who told you so, dilly, dilly, _ _  
_ _ Who told you so?” _ _  
  
_

She can hear the sound of her father’s footsteps approaching over her mother’s soft, singing voice. The woman’s song becomes quieter as she gradually moves from the bed, believing that Amity has fallen asleep.    
  
_ “T’was my own heart, dilly, dilly, _ _  
_ _ That told me so.”  _

As soon as the sweet song comes to an end, Amity hears the sound of faint coughing and worry sparks. She leans up just a little bit to see her father gently leading her mother out of the way, the concerned expression on his face matching her own. She sits up as they step out of the room, Alador closing the door behind them with his hand supporting his wife’s back. 

There was only a moment or two before a loud thump was heard from the other side of the door.    
  


The next morning, a doctor from the village came to visit and Amity hasn’t been allowed to see her mother all morning. Her father stayed outside of the room with her for a good while before the doctor came and beckoned him inside, leaving her in the lounge alone.

Ten minutes passes and the door finally opens again and Alador steps out with a grief-stricken look on his face. Amity notices it before he’s able to push his emotions beneath the surface, he clears his throat and smiles at her. It’s a forced smile. “Your mother wants to see you, Amity.”

She nods and stands to her feet, robotically entering the room with Alador following closely behind her. There’s a depressed, foreign air in the room that Amity cannot detect. Her mother lay in their silver chaise, eyes downcast and her fingers fiddling with the edge of the faded, crimson blanket she had draped around her.

Nobody would tell her, but Amity knew what was happening. She was young, not stupid.

“Mother?”

The woman’s golden eyes jerk upwards and a feigned smile appears on her lips. “Amity.” She greets her, beckoning her over and moving towards the edge of the chaise to lay her hands on the eight-year old’s shoulders. “I have something to tell you, okay?” Amity nods, her throat constricting in her chest as her eyes sting with unshed tears. “You have to promise me that you’ll remember this.”

“I promise, Mother.” Her voice cracks.

“Okay.” Her mother smiles, tears in her own golden eyes. She takes Amity’s hands into her own and folds her fingers into her palms. The woman breathes in a shaky breath before speaking again, her voice is trembling; “Promise me, no matter what happens, that you’ll have courage and be kind.”

“I will…” Amity answers.

The blonde pulls her in for a hug and the eight-year old slides into the chair with her, choking back tears as her mother tightens her arms around her, whispering quiet ‘I’m sorry’s’ to her. She hears her father crossing the room to approach them, he kneels down and embraces them both. 

Amity cherishes the moment, for the next morning… Her mother was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Years pass slowly and things begin to change, and eventually their pain and grief turns into a pleasant memory. 

The house was much more quiet without the sound of constant laughter echoing through the halls, and there will always be a void that is unable to be filled. With the help of the household’s staff, Amity takes over her mother’s chores. As she grows older, she helps out the servants more often and treats them as though they are family.

Though she has changed, her heart remains the same as she remembered the promise she’d made to her mother. Sometimes, it felt like there would be a weight on her shoulders and her spirits would be blue as some part of her is still grieving for the sudden loss of her mother. But, by keeping her memory alive, she knows that she is never truly gone.

At least, that’s what her Father always told her.

He has much changed. His hair turns grey and he grows tired, he wears a sad smile and there’s an indescribable emotion in his eyes. Alador seems to be in the best of spirits when in her presence, but Amity knew that her Father was lonely, he often spoke of better times.

So, as an attempt to keep his mind off of things, Amity reads to him the happiest story she can find. They never fail to bring a smile to his face, but he resorts back to his closed-off self only moments afterwards. If only he knew that he could speak with her about anything… 

Amity closes the book in her hands with a bright smile and she sits up, placing the old book on the marbled coffee table in the center of the room. “I do love myself a happy ending.” She comments. “How about you, Father?” The moment she’d begun reading, there was a far off look in her father’s eyes. But this one, this emotion was a good one. 

There is a brief moment of silence between the two of them as Alador processes her question, snapping out of his stupor with a blink and a smile. “Of course, you get it from me.” He agrees with a toothy grin. There’s something else he wants to say, but he stays quiet.

Amity responds with a matching happy smile, she hums a little bit and shakes her head. “Hm, no. I believe I got it from Mother.” 

He lets out a laugh of his own.

Finally, after an almost awkward silence, Alador speaks and his voice is careful and tentative. He sounds as though he is walking on thin ice. “Amity,” he addresses her and she focuses her attention on him, “I have decided that it is time that we…” Alador hesitates. “It is time that we begin a new chapter, but I don’t want to make any decisions without your input. What do you think?”

Dread settles in the pit of her stomach, but she brushes it off. “Of course.”

“You know that I meet numerous people during my travels,” Amity nods her acknowledgement, “do you recall your Uncle, Sir Walchelin?” His voice is solemn.

The name is familiar. She recognizes it as a name her Mother would sometimes mention when speaking of her sister. “Hardly,” Amity answers, “Mother used to say that her sister married him for money.”

Alador nods, “She did, because your grandparents wanted her to,” the seventeen-year old suppresses an eye roll by closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, “but, fortunately, he was a kind man.”

She frowns, worry and concern etched on her features. “What do you mean ‘was’?”

“Sir Walchelin fell gravely ill, and he has passed away, Amity.” Alador’s voice is gentle, but tentative. She waits patiently for him to continue and he sighs, “Your aunt has lost all of her money, and her home. In dept from struggling to pay off your uncle’s medical bills.” 

Here it comes… 

“So, I invited her and her two children to come live with us, perhaps we can mend the mistakes of the past.”

She’s only met her aunt once, and she would much rather never encounter the horrid woman again. But, she’d just lost her husband, and her home. Who knows? Perhaps she’s changed…

“When does she arrive?”  


* * *

Amity was awoken just before sunrise and informed that her aunt and cousins were on their way; they should be arriving within a few minutes. She rushes to get dressed and runs the brush through her hair a few times before exiting from her room, smoothing out her violet dress as she approaches the form of her father waiting patiently at the door. 

It was hardly daylight, but she can hear the rattling of the carriage approaching. Her father greets her with a kind smile as she stands beside him, her chest tightening as a bright green and golden carriage pulls onto the cobbled stone. The horses’ hooves clack louder as they canter towards the awaiting people. 

Alador moves towards the carriage and opens it, a broad grin comes to his face as Odalia steps out. She is wearing a floral green and black dress, matching her pale green hair. “Thank you, Alador.” She says kindly. 

Her gaze meets with Amity’s and her expression becomes one of stone, yet shock is visible, as though she were seeing a ghost. Odalia does not say a word and strides past Amity, the hidden disgust in her golden eyes do not go unnoticed by the teenager. 

From the stories her mother would tell her as a child, Amity understands that her aunt was a keen woman with refined tastes, but simply upon the glance the woman had been gracious enough to spare her, Amity could see a darkness in her eyes. Grief, but judging by her practiced kind demeanor, it has been wearing on her shoulders longer than anyone could imagine.

“Amity!” A feminine voice grabs her attention and she turns back to see a pair of twins exiting the carriage, both of them having dark green hair neatly styled to match their maroon and black outfits. Amity vaguely recognizes them.

“How long has it been?” The boy greets her. “You were so little last time we saw you! What were you? Five?

“I don’t quite recall...” Amity answers politely, she glances over her shoulder to see Alador leading her aunt inside to show her around. She faces her cousins again, “Would you like a tour?”

The girl waves her off with a smile, “Oh, no need. Ed and I will show ourselves around.” She leans in, golden eyes darting towards their mother as she disappears into a room, out of earshot. “It has been far too long since we have been out of Mother’s sight, we could use the freedom.”

Amity could already tell that her aunt was a strict woman. “Well, then. Make yourselves at home.” The younger girl does a mock gesture, to which her cousins respond with their own before scurrying away out of sight. Her memories of them were vague, but none of them offer her a reason to distrust them.

She breathes in a deep sigh and enters the house again, locating her father and Odalia in the lounge. The woman slowly turns to her upon hearing her entrance, the conversation she’d been holding with Alador forgotten. A false smile crosses her lips, but her father doesn’t seem to notice. “Amity,” she greets her at last as she ambles over to her, “you look so grown up! Beautiful!”

“Thank you,” Amity answers politely, unsure what to make of her aunt’s compliment, it was both sincere and held a smidge of something else. 

Alador speaks up from behind the woman, he comes to stand beside Amity with a hand on her shoulder, probably having seen her stiff posture. “Of course she is. She takes after her…” He trails off, his voice solemn as a heavy tension forms around them.

There is a dark, unreadable look in Odalia’s eyes. Her words are strained, but gentle. “Her mother.” She finishes for him.   


* * *

A year goes by and Odalia eventually restored life to the manor, holding a party almost every two weeks. She uses her social status, gained from her marriage to Sir Walchelin, to get the word out and many of her acquaintances attended with friends of their own. 

At first, it was enjoyable to hear laughter ringing through the halls again, but after a few weeks it became tiresome. They held games, finger foods, and oftentimes the nobles and barons brought alcohol with them so most everybody attending ended up absolutely wasted. Sometimes, Amity found her aunt hitting on the wealthy nobles and it made her blood boil, but she hid her annoyance.

A few minutes after the most recent parties started, now that it was summertime again, she was found out in the garden by the river. Her cousins occasionally come out with her to provide company, but only whenever they could slip out from underneath Odalia’s nose. Although they were aggravating and highly rambunctious, having created a name for themselves by pulling pranks on the manor’s servants… She found herself enjoying their presence. But only sometimes.

In public, they act like well behaved nobles and are as respectful as one could be. Odalia has not seen their true nature, but then again she hardly pays attention to anything unless it is laced with money.

Tonight was the same as every other week. 

Upbeat music floating through the house, dozens upon dozens of people gathered in the entertainment room, playing games, laughing and drinking until their heart’s content. This time, there seem to be twice as many people, and it was very much overwhelming. 

The beat of the music practically pounding against her chest, Amity scans the room to ensure that Odalia was not watching her before quickly leaving the party. Her cousins had done the same thing only moments ago, probably leaving to terrorize the manor’s staff. But, she did notice that her cousin, Emira, had taken an interest in a younger servant girl, so she more than likely ran off with her somewhere. Edric, much to her great surprise, was a little bit harder to read.

“Excuse me.” Amity murmurs as she steps by a tall person standing a little ways away from the crowd, she assumes them to be a baron, judging by their expensive attire. Her golden eyes momentarily meet with an unreadable pair of brown. 

It is nightfall and drizzling outside, leaving her with hardly any place to go to escape the crowd. 

She knows the way to her father’s office by heart and she slides the glass door open, finding Alador seated at his desk as per usual. There is a book in front of him, it seems to be a map of their kingdom and he’s sketching something in her. Amity’s chest tightens, recognizing the sight. She brushes it off, “You’ve been trapped in this room quite a lot recently, Father.”

He looks up at her smiles, “Yes, well, I assume this party is much like the ones before, no?” Amity just laughs in agreement and he closes the book, folding his hands as Amity takes a seat across from him. She knows this sight… He’s about to tell her that he’s leaving. “I’m leaving first thing in the morning, Amity.”

She expected it, but it still crushes her. “You’ve hardly been home.” She says in disappointment, “Why must you leave again?”

Alador sighs. “It’s only for a couple of months, Amity.” He informs her, his attention momentarily deterred by the loud, obnoxious laughter from the other room. He turns back to her, “What would you like me to bring back for you from abroad? Emira has asked for a parasol, and Edric requested a new suit… For whatever reason.”

Amity is quiet for a moment before answering. “All I really want is for you to come back,” she says with an almost shaky voice, dreading being alone with her aunt, “no matter what.”

Alador rises to his feet and moves to approach her, embracing her in a gentle hug. “I will, I promise.” He steps away with his hands remaining on her shoulders, keeping her attention on him as he speaks. “While I’m away, I want you to be kind and respect your aunt. Okay?” Amity nods her agreement, “I know that Odalia can be…” He hesitates, “I know that she can be difficult at times, so you have to promise me.”

She nods again. “I promise, Father.”

The next morning, Amity was the first one awake to bid her father farewell, helping him back the wagon; the sun was already high into the sky and her aunt and cousins only joined them just as her father was leaving. 

“Remember my suit!” Edric calls after Alador. “I simply  _ must  _ have it!”

“And my parasol!” Emira calls in agreement. Although, Amity still wondered why the girl would need a parasol… 

“I will! I promise!” Alador answers as the wagon pulls away, “Take care of yourselves!” Amity follows him towards the entrance just as she always has, stopping just beyond the arch and waving to him. “Goodbye, Amity!” He calls to her with a grin on his face. “Love you!”

She laughs, “Love you too!” She calls back, “Bye!” 

She remains outside for a few moments as the wagon retreats further and further away, she catches sight of her aunt heading back inside of the manor with her cousins awkwardly standing outside in confusion. Exchanging a glance, the twins turn to follow their mother, flinching when she shouts for them. 

Amity sighs and watches her father’s wagon until it’s disappeared over the hill, leaving her alone. The twins spare look over their shoulders as Amity turns to follow them back inside. “You can do this…” She whispers under her breath as encouragement. “It’s only for a few months.” She steps through the doors with a stiff posture, passing through the hall and heading towards her bedroom. 

“Amity.”

The sound of her aunt’s voice makes her stop and she turns around, locating the woman sitting comfortably on her mother’s chaise with a smug expression. For a moment, Amity sees red. She approaches Odalia with a calm demeanor, the green-haired woman pats the space beside her. “Yes, Aunt Odalia?” 

The woman gently pulls her in for a hug that Amity politely returns, momentarily thrown offguard by the kind gesture, “This must be so difficult for you,” her voice sounds genuine, “your mother gone and your father always traveling. You feel so lonely, don’t you?”

Amity pulls away from the embrace, yet Odalia’s hands rest almost comfortingly on her arm. “Yes, Aunt Odalia.” She replies reluctantly.

False shock flickers through Odalia’s eyes. “You mustn’t call me that,” she says with a smile, waving it off as though it wasn’t important, Amity swears she sees a brief malicious look in the woman’s gaze, “ _ madam  _ will do just fine.”

Suddenly, there are harsh footsteps descending the staircase, followed by loud shouting.

“I can’t believe you would turn my closet into your own personal  _ glamour  _ room!” Edric’s voice rings through the halls, followed by a box of cosmetic supplies being thrown at the door. “You have your own closet!”

Odalia sighs, “Oh, Edric and Emira… Such affectionate siblings. I suppose they’re still adapting to having smaller rooms, Emira especially.”

“I wouldn’t have to use your closet if mine wasn’t so small!” Emira shouts back, crossing the hall to pick up the box and examine the contents inside. “How dare you be so careless?! These are expensive! Father shipped them from-”

Edric is quick to interrupt. “I don’t care where they were shipped from! They were in my closet!”

Amity ponders for a moment, tuning out her cousins’ arguing while she thinks. She looks up at her aunt, “Well, perhaps Emira can have my room?” She offers, “It’s the biggest room in the house other than Father’s.” 

Odalia gapes in surprise, exhilaration on her face. “My, what a wonderful idea!” She stands to her feet, clapping her hands together twice, “You surely are just like your  _ mother _ , you have a heart of gold! If it’s not a problem, of course.”

Amity smiles, hoping she’d discovered a more kinder side of her aunt. “It’s no problem. I can sleep in the-”

She’s cut off. “The attic! “Only temporarily, of course.” Odalia continues, “I am having the other rooms redecorated, it is a splendid idea!” Amity doesn’t say anything as the woman crosses the room, retrieving her mother’s chess game and handing it to her. Amity grits her teeth. “And take  _ this  _ up there while you’re at it. It will keep you  _ amused _ .” 

Well, that wasn’t her original idea… The house has two more guest rooms that are free to use. But, the attic was spacious and she would be away from their fuss and bother.

She could make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odalia: Let me kick my 17-year old niece to the attic because I want to remodel the place.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel need to say this:  
> Odalia/Amity's Mom are sisters in this fanfic. Odalia is Amity's aunt, and they speak German.  
> Alador married Odalis's SISTER, and spoke French.  
> We all know Luz speaks Spanish.  
> Let's pretend this a multilingual kingdom.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
